


The Assignment

by get_glitch3d



Series: Danz of Hazard [1]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kick ass - Freeform, MARRIAGE DANG IT, adam brody (actor) - Freeform, adam brody - Freeform, am I right, anna why, bang bang - Freeform, ben and anna, ben is kinda serious, ben why, benji danz, captain kick ass, danz of hazard, gtfo, jane why, jfc benji, john why, omg cuties, tank who tf has the name tank, the tank, why, why us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Danz (The Tank) has been alongside Anna Gage ever since he could remember, he isn't normally a very serious guy, but with marriage, it's about as serious as he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Benji Danz aka Danz of Hazard.

Benjamin Danz came up behind Annalise Gage, wrapping an arm around her waist as he kissed her temple gentley. "Let's get married."

Now, had this been anywhere else, Anna might have been calm. But this was work. "Ben - **No.** " Plus he's asked her four times already, the first two with a ring.

"Why not?" Ben groaned, staring at his girlfriend. Anna sighed and looked down before looking back up at him. "I told you why."

"You said because of work."

"That's the reason, we can't be married and work together. What if one of us gets killed?" Anna asked him, a slight frown on her face.

Ben shrugged. "I want to be married if that happens, so I can leave all my cool crap to you. And you can leave your cool stuff to me." Ben explained, leaning against the counter as Anna stood by the break room door. 

"Well the ring is nice..." She muttered, thinking back on the black band with a blue jewel in the middle, with a diamond on each side. "If you're not ready for commitment, just say it." Ben said, staring at her.

It was weird, him asking to get married. He was never really serious, not even about work. This is from the same guy who asked her out when they were sixteen (back in 1995) with blue raspberry sour punch straws because she didn't have enough money for them. His exact words were;

_"If I give these to you, will you go out with me?"_

_"Like as your girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah." Young Ben replied, staring at her as he rocked back on his heels with the sour punch straws in his right hand. Anna seemed to process it._

_"Sure.. But let's out watch the movie before it's over." She had agreed._

She had let it drop that she loved anything and everything blue. Blue colored, or if it had something to do with blue in a food title. (Everything except blue cheese.) And he used it to his advantage, and here they were, almost ten years later still dating. They did everything as married couple did. Everything, _except get married._

Yet Anna wouldn't get married, she had other reasons besides work but she didn't want to tell Ben them. He didn't need to know. He didn't need to know that she was afraid that the second they were married he'd be torn from her.

He didn't need to know she was afraid that she thought she'd screw it up. He didn't need to know she was afraid - period. Anna stared at him, not wanting to say "I'm not ready for commitment" but she did.

She said it then hustled from the break room to her desk. She didn't see Ben for a few hours after.

 

xXxXx

 

"Oh my God!" Anna shouted, slamming her hands against her computer. "What?" Ben questioned, glancing towards her from his desk.

"I feel sick -" She muttered, running her hands over her face before locking them together in her hair. "Why?" Ben prodded, standing up and walking over to her as he adjusted his tie.

"I lost my files. Someone wiped my hard drive. And recently."

"All of them?" Ben asked, staring at her computer screen. Anna gave him a sideways look and clenched her jaw. "Right... All of them." He muttered.

"Even the back-ups, so I'll have to set-up a program to find them, then restore them, and that'll take hours to restore."

"So? Restore it, we have an assignment anyway."

"Wow, Ben, thanks for telling me." She muttered, shaking her head as she began typing. She began the restoration of her files and then stood shakily. Ben put an arm around her waist, helping her stand as she adjusted her blazer. "Thanks." She said, walking with him as he nodded. They got into the elevator and stood staring at the floor numbers, Anna shifting from one foot to another. Of course it wasn't just the files. It was what they talked about. 

"If you have the urge to puke, tell me and I'll direct you to the nearest fake plant." Ben said with a smile as Anna shoved him playfully, telling him to shut up. 

"What's the assignment?" Anna questioned as they walked to their car, the driver opening the door for them. Ben pulled out a picture and showed her, Anna furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Ben shrugged, settling in his seat as Anna put up the barrier window between them and the driver. The windows were tinted so she'd have no problem. She pulled off her shoes, work pants and her blazer.

"Are we having sex?" Ben asked, causing Anna to stare at him. "No, don't be a dumbass." Ben sighed as he watched her pull off her pantyhose, lying her head in his lap to stretch her legs up. 

"Calm down there, Goliath." Ben joked, rubbing his leg after Anna brought her head up and slammed in back against his leg. She unbuttoned her shirt quickly, and felt Ben trace his fingers against her neck.

"Ben..." Anna warned, opening her backpack on the floor, pulling out skinny jeans, sneakers, a red flannel, a black hat, a black shirt, plus a different bra. She wore a sports bra at work to feel comfortable, and an underwire bra to hold weapons in during time out. 

Ben continued to touch her neck as she peeled off her bra, her bare back to him as she sunk down in her seat slightly to put on her other bra. Ben's lips were attached to her neck as she sighed, his left hand tracing shapes on her arm as his right hand was on her stomach, playing with the waistband of her underwear. 

She slid on her shirt quickly, then her flannel, batting him away as she put on long socks, jeans and her shoes, pulling on her leather jacket then her hat.

"We're here." The driver said, knocking on the divider as Anna put it down staring at Ben. "I'll break your fingers if you do that again, Benji. I like sex, I love sex with you. And I love you, but this is work."

"That didn't stop us in the copier room."

"Ben."

"Or the janitor's closet.... Or the IT Lair - Not even in the bathroom of that one place for an assignment. Oh. That airplane, uh -"

Anna grabbed his hands and bent them, causing him to cry out in pain. "Okay - Okay!" Ben said as she let him go. "God, can't you be more aggressive when we have s-"

The look she sent him was pure anger, and he shut up instantly.


	2. More Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! More desert!

Anna rubbed her wrists and sighed, looking down at her feet and then Ben's. "Do you have any water?" Anna questioned, she didn't get an answer. She sat back in her seat more, trying to get comfortable.

This ride had already been long, they let the driver roll down the windows for Anna for a few seconds before they pointed a gun at him and told him to put them back up so he could "signal anyone" in which Ben made a signal himself which involved his middle fingers and all the agents seeing him flip them off and two smacking him.

It was an eventful drive. 

"Oh, look, more desert." Ben said, rolling his eyes. Anna shook her head at him, sitting across from him this whole trip had been, for once, bearable. People didn't use their names, more often they were known as "The Tank" and "The Fox".

"Ugh, can these cuffs be any tighter?" Anna questioned, rolling her wrists as she wore them. The Agents beside her just stared at her through their sunglasses. Their faces said "shut up or they will be". 

She and Ben would glance at each other every so often, making small talk. "You look great today." Ben told her, she smiled. "Thanks, so do you."

It was quiet for a few seconds. "I still have you in my phone as 'Rockin' Bod-" things blew up around them, causing the agents to cover them and Anna was crushed beneath them as her chest was painfully squished against her knees.

Her hair was draped across her legs and she groaned as Ben did. He had made a sound of protest and moved his hands in his cuffs as he was squished beneath the two agents on his side. "Come here often?" Anna croaked, grinning as best she could as she ignored the danger surrounding them. Ben chuckled softly, reaching to hold her hands with his as their destination changed.

They both could guess where they were going.

 

_xXxXxXx_

Anna was humming a soft tune, kicking her feet slightly as she did. She had been scooting her chair forwards and backwards for the past half-hour. Ben scooted his chair forward, sitting at the bars. "Hey, can you change the channel?" Ben asked the agents as he was in his cell, beneath the federal courthouse. Anna rolled her eyes as she was a few feet away from him in the cell, shaking her head she sighed.

"Hey, yeah - Get off your fat ass and change it. I know that must be a lot of work for you." Ben insulted, causing Anna to kick him. The agent changed the channel alright, he turned it off in fact. Pure static was on the screen.

Ben groaned and a frown formed on his face. "What now, dumbass?" Anna asked, tilting her head. "Wanna make out?"

"Benjamin, I swear to god." She muttered, shaking her head. "Bite me." 

"I would but I'm kinda tied to this chair." Ben replied, Anna rolled her eyes. "How kinky."

"Well, you know me." Ben said with a smirk, Anna once more rolled her eyes. "Hey, did you ask Barry if my Captain America comics got put in my mail?" 

"No, I didn't get a chance before the assignment." Ben replied, rolling his shoulders slightly. Anna nodded. "Okay, I'll ask him when we get back." 

"If." Ben corrected.

"When." Anna countered, suddenly there were gunshots and an explosion. Ben was sideways and Anna's back hit the ground along with the chair. "Shit!" Anna shouted, her head hurting as it was against the ground.

"Ben, you okay?" Anna asked, trying to move. Ben coughed. "Yeah - You?"

"Hell if I know." She replied, suddenly their cell door swung open. "Ben?" Anna asked. "Who is at the door?"

"Let me go!" Ben shouted, suddenly Anna was pulled up and the duct tap was cut off of her, she was shoved into something and picked up. She squirmed but tried to put all her weight on whomever was carrying her.

It wasn't long before she hit the flat metal part of something, she moved around even more as she heard Ben struggling. "Ben!?"

His movements stopped as their was movement beside her, she knew it wasn't Ben. What they were in began to move and the drive wasn't too long, but in between Ben asked. "Who are you people!?" In the middle of the conversation the two were having. 

She assumed it to be a woman and a man, and they were talking quietly but fast. Anna squirmed more, trying to open what she was in, but to no avail she didn't get it to budge.

She was picked up once more shortly after, being walked and then pulled out of what she was in only to be tied to a chair again. "What gives?" Anna hissed, staring at the couple. "Wait..." She started. "You two."


	3. Bait

One of their targets, John Smith, spoke as he sat in front of them both.

"I realize you witnessed the Mrs. and I working through a few domestic issues. That's regrettable but don't take that to be a sign of weakness, that would be a mistake on your part." John said pointedly towards the two of them. Meanwhile, Jane Smith was drumming her fingers against the bedside table.  
"Honey!" John warned, glancing back at her. "Wrap it up." Jane replied, staring at him.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to undermine me in front of our hostages - sends a mixed message." John informed her as Jane rolled her eyes, Anna looking between them. "Sorry." 

"Girls." John said in disbelief, looking at Ben. Anna made a face, raising an eyebrow as Ben glanced at her, biting his lip while picking at his index finger nail with his thumb. "Where was I?" John asked, looking down for a second.

"Mistake on your part." Ben and Anna said in unison.

"Shut up." John told them, before he spoke again. "Option A: You both talk, we listen, no pain. Option B: You don't talk, I remove your thumbs with my pliers, it will hurt." John stated, looking at Anna as he said it, which made Ben nervous.

"I'm sure your girlfriend likes her thumbs." John told him with a false smile. "Option C: I like to vary the details a bit, but the punch line is... you die."

Anna and Ben looked at each other before looking back towards John. Ben spoke, pointing his fingers at John. "Can I have a soda or juice or..."

Jane hit him with the telephone which caused Anna to move her chair forward, trying to attack Jane. "A! A! Option A! Ow, that hurt!" Ben wailed, sinking into his chair.

"Back off." Jane snapped at the younger girl, Anna spat at her. "Bite me."

"Okay, was a nice shot." John laughed, smiling at Jane. Anna moved her chair back a bit, eyes locked on Jane. "Tell us what you two know. Why do both our bosses want you dead?"

"Check my back pocket." Ben told John, moving so John could reach. He pulled out the picture and watched Ben.

"Look, we're not the targets." Ben began, watching them. "You are. Both of you. They found out you two were married so they teamed up and sent you to the same hit to target each other."

"It was a joint task force by both of your companies." Anna told them, raising her eyebrows slightly as Ben filled in the rest.

"Two competing agents living under the same roof... That's bad for business. They wanted you to take each other out."

John's face held an angry expression, he gritted his teeth slightly.

"You burn the picture after you get the assignment! It's the first thing you learn!" John shouted, leaning over Ben slightly.

"Oh, I must have missed that day. Just like you missed the one about not marrying the enemy." Ben countered, looking up at John before he glanced at Anna and looked back at his captor. 

"You were bait." Jane stated, watching the other three in the room.

Ben tilted his head slightly, biting the inside of his cheek before answering. "In a manner of speaking."

"So, wait - _Were_ bait or _are_ bait?" Jane questioned. 

"My belt." Ben told John as he tried to search him. "And hers." Ben nodded to Anna. John tore off Ben's and flipped the buckle opening. 

"We have two minutes." He stated, closing it as he ran to get his bag.

"One minute." Jane said as she stood by the window. They both took off through the rooms in the motel, and the doors was busted open, SWAT Team personal bursting through the door.

"Well, aren't you gonna help us?" Ben asked one of the team members, watching them. Anna sighed quietly, relaxing in her chair slightly as they went through the room.


	4. Going Home

"Hey, Danz! Where are you going?" A colleague of his asked, shouting across the office at Ben as he picked up his coat.

"Home." Ben replied, Anna coming to meet him. "Now, don't be a dumbass about it - sit down." Ben ordered, motioning for him to sit as he passed his desk.

"Why am I the dumbass?"

"Jackass was already taken." Ben replied, glancing at Anna as she giggled, shaking her head. He and Anna were then walking to Anna's car as they left the office building from gathering a few things to take a vacation they were given.

"Let's get married." Anna told Ben. Walking beside him, Ben stopped a few feet behind her. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. I could have lost you back there." She said, referring to the explosions in the desert and the hostage situation. Even though there was a high chance she wouldn't have. (But Ben's sarcasm could get anyone killed.)

"Well, I already got your dad's blessing before."

Anna stopped, glancing back at him. "You did?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be on the bad side of a marine who would be my father-in-law someday. I'm stupid, I'm not crazy." Ben laughed, shaking his head as he went to stand by Anna.

She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

"I would have waited for you, longer I mean, if it was necessary." Ben confessed as Anna unlocked the bed of the truck, the two of them throwing their things in it. "We gotta invite people." Ben sighed as h got in the car, sitting in the passenger side of her truck.

"We gotta make arrangements." Anna told him, closing her door as she sat in her seat, turning on the car. 

"We have a lot of shit to do." Ben laughed, reaching for one of her hands, intertwining their fingers together before squeezing her hand.

"Let's do it." Anna said confidently, driving to the parking exit. "Let's get hitched."

Ben chuckled softly, rolling down his window a bit before he made an "oh!" sound and reached into his pocket. He held out the ring and reached over her as they were at a stop light. "There."

Anna grinned as she looked at the ring. Ben was also grinning, the two driving home to go have a vacation and plan their wedding.


	5. Getting Hitched

_One year and four months later._

Ben was standing at the end of aisle, talking to his best man, his best friend from middle school, Tyler. "What time is it?" Ben asked, adjusting his toe. Tyler looked at his watch.

"We have five minutes." Tyler told him truthfully, patting his shoulder gently as Ben took a deep breath. He saw his parents and Anna's parents, it was a small wedding. Her father was waiting at the back to walk her down the aisle.

A few of her family and friends were there, same for Ben. It was thirty five people, max. Anna didn't invite any extended cousins or all her aunts or uncles, that would have added at least another thirty with just them. 

Anna was sitting in her dressing room, lying on the couch as she was breathing deeply. "Mya, I don't know if I can walk down the aisle."

"Are you having another panic attack?" Mya asked her friend, bringing a glass of water to her. "No, uh..." She blushed. "Last night, before we went into separate rooms - Y'know, before you all pulled Ben out of our room.. We were, uhm..." Anna bit her lip.

Mya laughed loudly, smacking a hand over her mouth. "You little - Oh my God!" She said behind her hand, almost dropping the water. "You two." She giggled, shaking her head. 

"You'll be okay. Just don't tell the Priest."

Anna smacked her friend's arm, shaking her head. Her mother came into the room and smiled widely. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, mom." Anna smiled back, watching tears fill her mother's eyes as she smoothed her daughter's dress across the shoulders. She helped her pick it, it was simple. Everything Anna liked. Plain. White. A few decorative black lace bits across the bottom and shoulders.

No ruffles. No sequins. No pearls. No fluffiness, poofiness or largeness. It wasn't too tight nor too loose. It was long too, not short. Her mother sighed happily.   
"Your father is just outside, sweetie. Goodness, you look so beautiful... You have your something old?" Her mom asked. Anna nodded. 

"I have your necklace on, I have the new - which is my bracelet. My something borrowed is Ben's dog tags he had in highschool."

"He never took them off." Her mom noted, adjusting her daughter veil. 

"And the blue, that's this." Anna told her, pointing at the large stripe of blue in between her brown locks. "Everything's good." Mya assured, patting their arms.

"It's time to go." Anna's father said, leaning inside. Anna walked to him, taking her flowers from Mya before she went ahead of her, the two bridesmaids following Mya and finding their groomsmen. Her father kissed her cheek and smiled.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks, dad." Anna said, curling her lips inwards for a moment as she held tears in her eyes. "Let's walk." Anna told him, walking with him as they reached the church doors, standing in the vestibule.

The bridesmaids began to walk, the groomsmen following as the Maid of Honor and Best Man walked, the bridal march had begun. Anna and her father walked through the doors, everyone turning to face them.

Anna glanced between people and smiled, before she turned her head, locking eyes with Ben. Her legs felt weak, and not from the carnal knowledge that happened last night. (Not really anyway.)

The smile on Ben's face only grew as Anna approached him, her father patting her hand before he gently pulled up her veil and kissed her forehead then Ben and Anna took each others hands. 

"I love you." Anna mouthed to him as the Priest began talking, Ben nodded and squeezed her hands. "I love you too." 

It eventually got down to the vows part, and Anna and Ben had been watching each other the entire time.   
"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." The priest told them, watching them drop their left hands, their right hands remaining clutched.  
The priest nodded and spoke. "Ben and Anna, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" Their priest asked, looking between them. It was coming to the end of the line.

"Yes." They both said, getting more excited. 

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"   
"Yes." They said in unison, locking eyes again. "Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"  
"Yes." Anna said. "Yeah, man." Ben said loudly, causing his and Anna's family to laugh.   
"Benjamin Danz, do you take Annalose Gage to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Ben said, watching Anna.   
"Annalise Gage, do you take Benjamin Danz to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do." Anna agreed, squeezing his hand. "Do you have the rings?" The priest questioned.

Ben glanced back at Tyler, watching him dig into his pocket and pull them out. "Did you memorize this?"

"Yes, sir." Anna replied. "Go ahead." He told them. Ben took the ring for Anna and began.  
He slid the wedding ring on his Anna's ring finger slowly as he talked. "Anna, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." 

Ben had never been really religious but he was doing this mainly for Anna, even though fucking before marriage was against her religion. She didn't agree with no sex before marriage, quite a few thing she didn't agree with. 

It was Anna's turn.  
She held Ben's left hand and slid the ring on, twisting it slightly while giggling ad he chuckled from her hands shaking. She was obviously nervous. "Ben, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." 

They finished the prayers afterwards. "I am happy to announce the binding through marriage of this couple! You may kiss the bride." The priest said as Ben reached forward and cupped Anna's cheeks with his hands and kissed her hard, Anna's arms went around his neck as they kissed. Their families cheered and clapped.

It was broke by their exit song. Anna and Ben rushed down the aisle with family in tow. There were white rose petal everywhere as they stood there, family and friends congratulating them. 

"We gotta go to the reception." Anna told Ben ad he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "I'm just happy we're married." Ben replied, as the photographer told them they it was time to take a few pictures.

-

"God, the cake looks awesome." Anna commented as they sat inside the reception hall, watching people eat. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Ben asked Anna.

"Aren't you?" Anna replied, staring at his full plate as Ben stared at hers. "I'm too excited."

"Same, Benji." She replied. Ben smiled a little bit wider. "You haven't called my Benji since we were teenagers."

"Really? Huh." She muttered, looking down as they watched people. Soon they danced, having their first one as a couple before everyone took the floor. Anna danced with her father, Ben with his mother, and his mother-in-law and Anna danced with her father-in-law.

She danced with Mya and Tyler and Ben danced with Tyler eventually as a joke and looked like he was having a blast even when Tyler threw him over his shoulder and flopped him beside Anna again.

"Garter time." Mya told them about thirty minutes after and Ben smirked as Anna blushed. A chair was placed in the middle of the dance floor before Anna sat on it, the music quieting down as people gathered around. 

"Ready?" Anna giggled as Ben kneeled before her. "I've been in this position before, and not to propose." Anna's cheeks went a dark red, and she felt blessed as the room was dark and no one could see. Ben only chuckled at her and pushed her dress up a bit, sliding the garter off slowly, his fingers trailing down her skin. 

He got it off and launched it as if it were a rubber band, Tyler caught it and cheered, as if it he had scored a touchdown. 

"Okay ladies, line up!" Anna called as she stood, Ben reached to smack her ass before Anna moved and laughed as he pouted. "Ha." She giggled, taking her boquet from Mya.

"I'm gonna catch it." Mya claimed as Anna's little cousin stood near her. "No, I am!"

Anna stood a few feet in front of him and threw it, everyone tried to catch it. Mya caught it, and squealed in happiness as she caught Tyler's eyes, he waved to her, the garter in the hand he waved with. 

Mya blushed as Anna pushed her towards him. "Go." Anna told her. The night went slow, cake cutting happened, people danced and got drunk. Anna sighed as she lifted her little cousin onto her lap.

The girl, Callie, was tired. "Oh, baby." Anna murmured, tickling the girl's chin as she rested. Ben sat beside her, clearly energized. "Wanna have a few of those of our own?"

"With the agency as jobs?"

"We could quit." Ben told her. Anna laughed. "Yeah, then they'd kill us."

"We could make it work otherwise." Ben stated, watching her. Anna looked down and smiled, instead of dress shoes, all the groomsmen, including the best man and Ben, had worn converse. Black and white.

As had Anna's bridesmaids, and as Mya and her had worn converse. The bridesmaids had black dresses and Mya had a pink dress with black along it.

Callie's mother came and picked her up, they were going home. Anna and Ben announced (around 2 AM) that everything was being wrapped up. People had already cleared out by then. 

Anna and Ben were back at home, their wedding wasn't too far from it. They weren't tired, they had plans. Anna took off her dress and stretched, Ben had taken off his jacket a while ago.

Anna was walking around in her boyshorts and bra, a few of her tattoos were visible. The one on her inner hip that peeked above her underline, and the ones along her ribs. She also had the cross tattoo on the inner part of her thumb on her left hand.

She sat on their bed and Ben sat behind her, kissing the tattoo on the back of her neck. "Mm, I love these." He muttered, tracing the ones on her ribs. Anna turned around slowly and scooted back on the bed, pulling him by his tie up to her.

"I love you, dumbass." She smiled, kissing him quickly. "I love you too, jackass." Ben replied, watching Anna loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, feeling her fingers run over the slight bulge in his pants that had began to form on the way over since Anna had her hand on his knee and was telling her what she wanted to do and how.

He moaned slowly as she brought his hips down to meet hers, wrapping her legs around him. They were happy. (I mean Ben didn't have to use a condom anymore, how much happier could a guy get than being just married and going free during sex?)


End file.
